


First Date

by AndrewXavier



Series: The Red String Of Fate [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Red String of Fate, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, a tad of angst, but its gone as fast as it came, im bad at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewXavier/pseuds/AndrewXavier
Summary: “Peter, would you like to join me on a date?” Harley asked with a smirk.Peter took his hand. “Gladly.” Harley pulled him up and couldn’t help but kissing Peter on the cheek.The elevator door opened and Harley turned to see Happy standing there with a frown on his face. Harley couldn’t help but look at Peter and state, “So, his name is ironic.”ORPeter's and Harley's first dateTeen and Up because I curse like a sailor and cant control it





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Read Red Sting before this bc it wont make sense otherwise  
> But yeah i forgot to add that them meeting takes place in winter. It's talked about here but not too much so I just thought i would make that more obvious  
> The timing in this changed from conception to how its written so if it says brunch ignore because i wanted harley & pepper interaction and i could only think about her being the type of mom to make sure everyone is fed before she goes to work

The first day Peter woke up in his soulmate's arms, he was filled with happiness and a feeling like five hundred butterflies had filled his stomach. His head was on bare chest, legs wrapped around someone else’s. Somehow while they were sleeping, Harley’s and Peter’s hands has become intertwined. The same hands with the string. Peter wanted to memorize this moment - the first morning of many with his other half holding him like he was the most precious thing in the world. He wanted to memorize Harley’s face. The way that the sun kissed skin was lightly dusted with freckles that danced across his nose and cheeks. His slim eyebrows over eyes with dark and long eyelashes. Peter remembered Harley’s eyes, the way that they seemed to shift from blue to green to gray to some beautiful mixture of all three. Peter’s gaze shifted to Harley’s thin, pale pink lips. There was a dark circle with an indent the suggested a piercing, and Peter wondered if Harley still wore whatever had been in it. That shifted to thinking about kissing Harley with a lip ring, which changed to thinking about kissing Harley. Would the other boy want to kiss? Would he even want to be romantic? Some soulmates were platonic, so it was a possibility. But Harley had made jokes about it being romantic with Tony, so there was a larger chance of romance being part of their relationship. Looking at the boy in his bed, Peter decided that he didn’t want to be platonic. But, it was Harley’s decision as well. And, on the off chance that Harley wanted to just be friends then Peter would suck it up and agree. He placed his head back where it was and began to trace random patterns into Harely’s chest with his free hand.

When Harely’s eyes opened a few moments later, he smiled at the smaller boy in his arms and watched as the boy traced a heart on his chest. The fondness he had for Peter was the complete opposite of what he had expected for the kid Tony had talked about. He wondered why Peter lived with Tony but decided not to break the moment he was in by asking. Peter hadn’t noticed he was awake yet so, he took advantage of it. He decided that flustering the boy was a good idea, and in one motion had Peter under him, the hand connected to Harley’s being held above him, his other hand still on the other teenager’s chest. Harley felt satisfaction as Peter looked up at him though his dark eyelashes with chocolate eyes that flickered to his lips for a second before meeting Harley’s gaze once more. Harley began to look at Peter’s face in the morning light let in by the large window the bed was pressed against. Pale skin and light freckles, doe eyes and full lips. Harley decided that his soulmate was beautiful. And he couldn’t help but lean down and gently kiss Peter. 

Peter responded almost immediately, kissing Harley back with the same gentleness until Harley pulled back and let go of Peter’s hand to get up.  _ Guess that answers my question  _ Peter watched him as he opened his duffle bag and slipped on a blue hoodie. Peter slowly got up and grabbed the first thing he found in his drawer - a blue long sleeved shirt. He pulled it on without realizing that he’s matching Harley until the other boy chuckles. 

“Cute.” Harley watched as Peter turned a shade of pink and began to stutter out a defense. 

“I-it was the first thing I-did you just call me cute?” Peter looked up at his other half as he walked over to Peter. Harley’s arms wrapped around Peter’s waist and there was a kiss placed on his forehead. 

“Yeah, now come on I’m starving.” He grabbed Peter’s hand and the two followed the smell of pancakes and bacon into the living area. A woman Harley didn’t know was cooking while Tony was drinking coffee, a news article being holographically projected over the kitchen island. Tony noticed them first and gave a grin as the two walked to the island and sat on stools.

“Good morning you two. I was just about to ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to wake you up.” He ruffled both of their bed heads and Peter let out a squeak of indignance and tried to tame his large curls with his free hand. Harley glared at Tony and shook out his head, earning a giggle from Peter when his blonde locks just ended up in his face.. Harley felt his heart fill with a warm feeling at the sound and wanted to do anything to hear it again.

Pepper turned around and smiled at Harley and Peter. “Good morning Peter. Hello Harley, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Pepper.” She pushed two plates with pancakes and bacon towards the two teenagers, Peter’s stack of pancakes almost triple the size of Harley’s. She pushed a cup of tea to Peter as well. Tony passed Harley a cup of coffee and he smiled at the old man before taking a sip and adding a spoonful of sugar from the tiny bowel that was in the middle of the island. 

“Nice to meet you too, ma’am.” Harley gave her a smile and began to dig into the food, watching the people around him. Pepper had given Tony a plate of food and a cup of tea while taking away Tony’s coffee. The man sighed but drank the tea instead. Peter was looking at the holographic news, muttering under his breath as he read. Pepper was grabbing a traveling cup and pouring tea into it. She quickly ate and left, kissing Tony and giving a hug to Peter with a “See you later” and a warm smile to Harley. They three finished their food and began to wake up, Harley only let go of Peter’s hand when he got up to refill his coffee. 

“Okay, well I’m going down to the lab. If I need help I’ll let you know, but you’re welcome to come down anyways.” Tony grabbed his coffee and walked to the elevator. Peter began to do the dishes and Harley offered to help. 

“No, it’s fine. You could go look at what Tony got for you.” 

Harley wrapped his arms around the shorter boy’s waist, putting his head on Peter’s shoulder and kissed him on the cheek before whispering, “What do you mean, sweet pea?” 

Peter felt his cheeks turn pink as he answered at the same volume as Harley, “He has a room with things in it that he thinks you’ll like. It’s the one the hall from mine. Knowing Tony there’s probably designer suits in the closet that’s just your size and more casual clothes in the dresser.” 

Harley kissed Peter again before leaving for a room that apparently had things he would enjoy. He opened the door and felt the same excitement he had as a kid when he had gotten back from school and came home to a lab. He walked into the room and looked around in awe. The dresser next to the door had various pictures in frames, a few that his mama must have sent Tony. There was a door past the dresser, and Harley figured it must have been the bathroom attached to this room. The wall opposite of Harley was a massive window that showed New York City in all of its winter glory. From his window, Harley could see all of New York City covered in Christmas lights. Pressed against the window was a bed covered in a blue duvet. Next to the bed was a desk that had several pens of various colors, a book and a computer. Harley moved to investigate the book on his desk. It was dark blue, and when Harley opened it he realized it was a hardcover notebook. He looked for the closet and found it across from the bed. He moved to it out of curiosity and looked inside. Peter had been right, there were various suits in the closet. No price tags were on them, and when he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y the AI said she had been instructed to not tell Harley or Peter the price of anything in either of their rooms. Harley had an idea as he looked at the suits and could barely stop himself from cackling as he began to create a plan. 

Peter finished with the dishes and decided to take a shower and change. He went to Harley’s door, which was opened and saw Harley looking into the closet. “Was I right?” 

Harley jumped in surprise and turned to Peter. “Uh yeah, darlin’.”

“Knew it. I’m gonna go take a shower and put on something else.” Peter looked to Harley with a soft smile and the other quickly walked over and gave Peter a kiss on the forehead. Peter felt a blush creep onto his cheeks as he smiled softly and walked to his bedroom, closing the door. He decided on a long sleeve shirt and a jacket due to the cold weather and a pair of blue skinny jeans. He made his bed quickly before laying the clothes over the covers and stepped into the bathroom. He took off the clothes he was wearing and threw them into the laundry chute that was next to his sink. He moved to the shower and started the water, which quickly came to the perfect temperature. 

“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y?”

“Yes, Mini Boss?” 

“Can you put on my shower playlist please?” 

“Sure thing Mini Boss.” 

Peter hummed along as Ain’t It Fun by Paramore began to play through the speakers in his bathroom, singing along as he looked to the stab wound he had gotten saving a girl the night before from being mugged or worse. The scar on his thigh was the only sign that it had happened, and it was already faded as if it had been there for years. He moved his body as the bridge played, letting his voice be free as he sang along. 

Peter was busy singing and cleaning his hair and body to hear Harley come into his room. Harley had already taken a quick shower and dried off quickly, to put on one of the various suits. He could hear Peter singing and almost died at how angelic his soulmate sounded. He shook his head to try and get back into focus on what he was planning. He spotted the sweater, jacket and jeans on the bed and quickly put them away keeping an ear open so that Peter wouldnt come to see what he was doing. He walked over to Peter’s closet and searched until he found a suit that he liked. He laid it out on the bed and pulled a note out of his pocket, situating it on the suit. He nodded with a smile and left the room to talk to Tony in the lab. 

After Peter jumped out of the shower and dried off with one of the fluffy towels in the bathroom, he left his room only to see a suit in place of where he had laid the casual clothes he had been planning to wear. A piece of lined paper sat on the top, folded with his name written on it. Peter picked up the note and unfolded it.  _ Put this on and wait in the living room. ~ Harley.  _ Peter smiled and shook his head, He didn’t know why he was excited but he was curious as to what Harley was planning. 

The suit Harley had chosen for Peter was a simple one. It was scarlet and Harley had paired it with a black undershirt. Peter felt awkward without a tie on since most events he wore a tux he had been with Tony at a gala and the man had helped him. So, he grabbed a tie that matched the ruby suit and quickly put it on. At one point he would have struggled, but one day it just clicked and Peter could tie a simple full windsor. He grabbed black dress shoes and long black socks and put them on. He walked out to the living room and sat on the couch. 

Harley was talking with Tony a few floors below, looking at the string as it moved. “So, I was thinking we go to the movies, then lunch and a walk through central park and then dinner? But I have no idea what to do for the foods. Or what movie. Help me Anthony!” 

“Okay, well good thing I didn’t take Peter to see that new Star Wars movie. Take him to that. I’ll give Happy some addresses for brunch and dinner, take this card and use it. Don’t stay out too late and it better be at least two more dates before I hear any moaning-” 

“Jesus Tony! Alright!” Harley quickly walked to the elevator putting the debit card Tony had given him in his chest pocket before thinking. “Wait, won’t it be weird that I have your card?” 

“For a genius you’re an idiot. Look at the card, Keener.” 

Harley pulled it back out and looked, only to see his name on it. “What how?” 

“I’m Tony Stark. Now, shoo. I don’t want you ruining that suit by being in here.” 

Harley just got into the elevator and rode it up. When it opened he saw Peter sitting on the couch in the suit he had chosen. And he wasn’t so sure if he could keep his promise to Tony. Peter in a suit was hot, okay? Harley walked to his soulmate and offered a hand.

“Peter, would you like to join me on a date?” Harley asked with a smirk.

Peter took his hand. “Gladly.” Harley pulled him up and couldn’t help but kissing Peter on the cheek. 

The elevator door opened and Harley turned to see Happy standing there with a frown on his face. Harley couldn’t help but look at Peter and state, “So, his name is ironic.” 

Peter couldn't help but laugh before covering up his mouth with a blush. Happy narrowed his eyes and the two teenagers went into the elevator.

“Why am I in a tux?” 

“Because I thought you would look good in it. Though, looking back good is an understatement, darlin’.” Harley’s arm found its way around Peter’s shoulders, he hand on Peter’s upper chest. When the elevator door opened, Happy began to walk to the limo. 

Before either teenager could speak, Happy said, “Tony told me to drive you two in the limo. Something about getting used to it.” He opened the door and Peter got in first. “Thanks Happy,” the smaller teen gave him a smile and he rolled his eyes but a soft smile replaced the frown for half a second. Harley followed Peter and the door closed. The two looked around the spacious back seat. Harley sat next to the mini bar and opened it to find only sodas and apple juice. 

“Oh apple juice!” Peter grabbed one of the juice boxes and popped in the straw, taking a sip. “Oh it’s that good shit” 

“I’m sorry what?” Harley couldn’t help but chuckle at Peter’s child-like look, smiling softly.

“Oh, Tony has the  _ best  _ apple juice. It’s one of the few things that makes life worth living.” He offered a sip of his to Harley, who took it and blinked. He made it out like he was thinking very long and hard.

“Yeah, that is really good.” He looked over to Peter to see his soulmate grinning, his perfect white teeth causing a flutter to erupt in Harley’s heart. Harley wanted to take a picture of the moment, but the best thing he could do was take a mental picture of Peter’s pearly whites. He grabbed his own juice box and grabbed his phone, checking movie times. 

“Okay, we should be able to get some of those really cool D-Box seats that like move and stuff for the movie.” 

“We;re seeing a movie?” 

“Yeah, but I want it to be a surprise so hmm usually the lines for snacks are long, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I get tickets and you can stand in line. Then we won't have to wait as long!” 

When they arrived at the theater, Peter went inside to get in line for concessions. Harley was right - it was long. And more people kept on coming in. Peter pulled out his phone and debated on talking to Ned or MJ. Ned was with his family in the Philippines for a wedding and MJ was with her moms in California to visit her family there. Peter felt a twinge of sadness, remembering that he had no more family. He was all alone. But, one look down caused him to remember Harley. Harley, who was taking him on a date to the movies. Harley, who looked damn good in a tux. Harley, who was his soulmate. Who needs family when you have that? And he had Tony Stark! And Pepper Potts! Who cares about May, who kicked him out? Not Peter! Totattly fine! 

Harley was concerned to say the least. The joy that Peter had been sending though the string since he had laid eyes on Harley was morphing into something darker. He felt the sadness and the abandonment though the string and urgered the line to go faster, muttering under his breath, Luckily, the people infront of him were done and he was next in line.

“Hi uh Star Wars The Last Jedi next showing, 2 D-Box seats.”

“Alright kid, that will be $42.37, seats G4 and G5.” The tickets were swapped for the debit card and asfter signing, Harley got inside to find Peter who wasn’t having a fun time.

Peter seemed to relax when Harley came up to him and grabbed his hand. He gave it a squeeze and Peter smiled, leaning into Harley. 

“You alright, dalrin’?” 

“Yeah, now that you’re here.” He said as they took a step forward.

“What do you want to get?”

“Just a Coke.” 

“Mkay.” Harley leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s temple. The line moved and now there was only one person away from them getting their drinks and sitting in the theater. They moved forwards quickly and Harley ordered the drinks, Peter just pressed against his side. Peter was fine with it - social anxiety is a bitch. 

“Okay uh close your eyes so that you won’t see.” 

“You’re really doing this?”

“I want it to be a surprise!” 

“Alright, I’ll close my eyes.” 

Harley led him with one hand, asking him to hold his Mountain Dew. He took the 3-D glasses and ticket stubs, grabbing the drink from Peter’s hand and then leading him to the theater. Once they were inside, Harley let Peter open his eyes so that they could get to their seats. Luckily ,the theater was mostly empty so they were able to get to their seats quite easily. About 10 minutes after, the movie began. Once Peter realized what it was, he gasped and turned to Harley. 

The other teenager smiled at Peter, internally (and rightfully) comparing him to an excited golden retriever puppy. 

After the movie  _ (because the author doesn’t remember a lot and it’s 3 in the morning so I am not watching that, sorry folks, just know that Peter gasped at the little critters on the planet with Luke and became even more puppy like and they both sobbed when Han Solo died bc I did)  _ Peter and Harley walked to the entrance of the theater. Seeing Happy in the limo at the curb. People were staring, but Haley just opened the door for Peter and flipped off someone who had taken out their phone as he got in. 

“Where to know?” Peter asked.

“Honestly I have no idea. I just said I wanted to get lunch and Tony said he knew a place.” 

“Well, good thin we’re in suits I suppose. If I’m wrong then we’ll just look snazzy.” 

“Did you just say snazzy? Cute.” Harley pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead as the smaller teen became slightly flustered, sputtering and turning red. “You being flustered? Even cuter.” Peter turned even more red and just put his face into Harley’s chest. “Awe, darlin’ you don’t have to do that to be close to my heart. You already are.” Peter screamed against Harley’s chest, causing Harley to laugh profusely. 

Peter waited until Harley wasn’t laughing before leaning back and looking at Harley. He glanced to the pale pink of his lips and leaned forward. Harley too did until they connected. The kiss wasn’t as gentle as their first. No, this kiss was filled with more emotion. The longing they both felt for 16 years pushed them to deepening the kiss. Harley’s tongue ran across Peter’s lip and the other boy complied, opening his mouth and letting Harley take control. Harleys left hand ran through Peter’s curls and his right was on Peter’s lower back, gently pulling the other closer. Peter’s hands were gripping Harley’s suit jacket as he came closer to Harley until he was basically in the other boy’s lap. 

When the car stopped, the two parted. They exited the limo and looked to see “The Cheesecake Factory?” Peter asked.

“I guess so. C’mon.” Harley grabbed Peter’s hand and the two teens made their way inside. “Do you think Happy might want soemthing?”

“Maybe? Should we get him like a simple cheesecake?” 

“Maybe.” Harley walked up to the podium. “Hi, table for two please,” he smiled as the woman nodded and grabbed the menus.

“This way” She led tehm to a booth and they quickly sat down, saying their thanks and looking at the massive menu infront of them.

“This thing is 21 pages!”

“Yeah, okay so lets get drinks sorted out first. You want more coke?” 

“Yeah, probably. They don’t really have anything else in the drinks that catches my eye.” 

“Okay, do you want me to order for you? You said last night that you get nervous ordering food.”

“Yes please. Thank you” 

“Course, love. Anything for you.” 

Peter smiled and looked at the appetizers. The waitress came and asked for drinks,  looking to Peter before Harley ordered for him. Peter smiled at Harley and the waitress nodded, seeming to understand. When she came back with the drink, Harley ordered some nachos for an appetizer. After they had figured out the rest of their food (Harley getting a mac n cheese burger with fries while Peter chose Pasta Carbonara with a side of a Greek Salad) they began to talk.

“So, what did you think of the movie?”

“I liked it. The fact that Han Solo is dead isn’t fun thoug. I really thought Kylo would spare him.”

“Yeah, but the motivation to be like Vader was good so hint at it. Even if it was...creepy.” 

“True. I’m just really concerned for Rey. Like, she has weird connection to Kylo. I hope she won’t get hurt because of it.” 

“I think it might lead to a love thing. Which might be weird, because we don’t know if Luke is her dad or not and then he just sort of died so I don’t think we’ll ever know.” 

“Hopefully it won’t unless Kylo gets redemption but I don’t think that’s going to happen anymore.”

“Maybe.” 

Their food came and conversation cut to almost non existent as the boys ate food and looked on their phones, showing each other memes as they ate. Unsurprisingly, they both finished and ordered some cheesecake, adding an extra piece in a box of plain for Happy. Harley got the peanut butter one and peter got a New York cheesecake. They savored every bite and Harley paid the bill, adding a large tip. Like $200 large. What could he say, the bank was probably connected to Tony’s billions. It would be nothing to him but would probably make the woman’s week. 

They left and after Peter sent a quick text to Happy, the limo pulled up. Peter got in and Harley went to the passenger window, motioning to roll down the window.

“We got you cheesecake. It’s plain but it’s a thanks.” 

“Oh. Thanks, kid.” Happy let Harley put the bag in the passenger seat and Harley got into the back. 

“Where to now?” 

“Central Park. We can talk around and maybe those clouds will make it snow.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” 

The two looked at each other and before either knew, they were back to kissing. Harley’s hands once more found their place at the back of Peter’s head and smaller back, and Peter was once more gripping Harley’s suit jacket. They kissed until the limo stopped once more and they left, smiling at Happy. He gave a nod and they began to walk around, looking at the statues. 

After about an hour, Peter noticed something. Slowly but surely snow was starting to come down. 

“Harley look! It is snowing!” He turned to look at Harley and the taller teen looked upwards, gasping as a snowflake landed on his nose before melting. Peter laughed and stuck out his tongue, trying to catch the fluffy frozen water on his tongue. Soon, the ground was covered in snow. Peter began to shiver and Harley quickly called Happy to pick them up, not wanting to get Peter sick. The met Happy at the curb and Harley asked to just drive around until they got hungry for dinner. He made sure the heat was on and grabbed one of the apple juices from the mini bar and put the straw in before handing it to Peter. Harley felt his heart surge at the way Peter looked at him though dark eyelashes with a soft “Thank you” before taking a sip and smiling. 

“You’re so fucking precious, Peter.” Peter’s face turned red as he continued on drinking the juice. “You have one of the most adorable smiles ever. I want to make sure it never leaves your face. I will shoot whoever hurts you with a potato gun.”

“You don’t have to do that.” Peter’s juice box was empty and he was looking away from Harley, his cheeks matching the Iron Man suit. 

“Yup. I do. Tony’s mentioned you having a bully. I will hurl a potato at him with my bare hands if need be.” He heard Peter  _ fucking giggle  _ and nodded. “Yeah, if it keeps you making that sound I am doing it.” 

After a while of watching snow and kissing, they decide to go to the dinner spot Tony had picked out. Unsurprisingly, it’s a fancy restaurant. Peter almost outwardly groans and  _ knows  _ that he’s going to feel bad if he looks at prices. The restaurant they are at was for sushi - something that Peter actually enjoyed. He didn’t get to eat it much but was grateful. 

“I’ve never had sushi.”

“Well then I guess we should get some good rolls then. How about a salmon roll to start with? And then I can get one of the fancy ones I like and you can try it.”

“Sounds fun.” Harley’s smirk was back and Peter felt his heart warm. They quickly put in their orders and are soon presented with the rolls.

“Okay, so we have these little plates and we put the soy sauce in that. The pink stuff is pickled ginger - a palate cleanser - and the wasabi is mixed into the soy sauce. Like this.” Peter takes a little bit of the green paste with a chopstick and begins to furiously mix it in with the soy sauce until there’s no chunks. 

Peter and Harley began to eat the sushi, Peter laughing as Harley failed to use chopsticks. Peter quickly remembered a trick and asked the server for a rubber band. The server handed him one from a pocket on his apron and Peter gestured for the chopsticks. “This is what I did when I was first learning, since usually it’s just keeping them together that was bothering me. After making sure that you’re holding your fingers correctly it usually won't be too bad - you just have to use them like this for a while. It took me a few years until I didn’t need it, and now I’m basically a master. But I don’t think I could catch a fly with chopsticks. Well, maybe I could now but I couldn't like two years ago- ya know?” 

“Petey, you’re rambling. It’s adorable n all but you’re holding my chopsticks.” Peter handed back the chopsticks and Harley nodded as he was able to successfully pick up a piece of the salmon roll. He tried it bland, then tried it with the soy sauce.

“That’s really good.”

“Okay, get a piece of ginger before you try this one. I’m stealing a bite of yours.” 

Harley did as told and tried the fancy roll, deciding that he liked it. “Pretty good.” 

Peter gave him another wide smile and the two quickly finished the sushi and got a platter with a few more rolls - two simple ones and two extravagant ones - and finished it quickly. Harley paid and left after that. They were pleasantly full and, instead of getting into the limo, they decided to walk around for a little bit. Happy sighed and decided that it must mean he will park and move when Harley and Peter are out of his sight. 

“It feels a little stalkerish, ya know?” Harley asked after Happy had moved for the fifth time.

“Yeah, but I think it’s just orders or something. He’s been doing it with me since Tony adopted me.” 

Harley hummed in response as he pulled Peter closer. THe snow had stopped falling when they were eating, but there was still a chill in the air. Peter was grateful for Harley’s extra warmth and had an idea.

“You still hungry? I know something that can warm us up. It’s in Queens though.” 

“Sure, as long as it’s small.”

“Well churros are pretty small. And it’s the best place in all of New York City, I swear.” 

“Alright, well if you say so then why don’t we get back to stalker boy and find this wonderful churro place.” 

They walked back to the limo, and Happy pulled up about halfway. They got in and Peter gave Happy directions to the churro place. He took off and Peter leaned into Harley. “The reason I know about this place is that once after I helped this elderly woman she bought me one of these churros and ever since then I’ve only gotten them from here. It’s so good.” 

When they arrived at the small store and entered, harley was hit with the smell of fried dough. Peter walked up to the counter and began to talk with the cashier, ordering for the first time that entire day. Halrey smiled as Peter took two churros. Harley paid and they walked outside when Peter froze. Harley looked down to see Peter staring a little ways past the limo. He followed the gaze to see a woman with glasses and long brown hair glaring at them. Harley glared right back and wrapped his arm around Peter, guiding him into the limo. Peter followed, almost on autopilot. Happy had gotten out and was also glaring at the woman, and only got back in after he heard the car door shut. 

“You don’t need her, kid.” was all Happy said as the drove off. Peter nodded. 

“Yeah, yeah I don’t I have Tony and Pepper and you guys. I don’t need her. I also have a princess and Ned and MJ.” Peter ended the sentence with a bite to his churro and leaned onto Harley as they both ate, heading back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on discord https://discord.gg/XpYDC8Q  
> My Tumblr is Hubofinsanity in case you want to see what type of bullshit i get up to


End file.
